


Oxenfree: years later

by Fuffywumple



Category: Oxenfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuffywumple/pseuds/Fuffywumple
Summary: Just a tiny piece I made during the middle of the night about Alex reflecting on her past, years after the Edwards Island Incident. It's not really worthy of being a whole piece, so here is this small chunk brought to you by the midnight version of myself.





	Oxenfree: years later

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda just made this at midnight (and as I write this, it is 1:30 am) so it isn't great, Not even worthy enough to grow a whole plot. But, here you go anyway.

She remembered everything, even after all that time.

 

Her memories stuck like glue, she remembered everything she saw.

 

[ _ Is this… are you the dead officers? _ ]

 

She remembered what happened to her friends.

 

[ _ Were you… inside him? _ ]

 

She remembered the fear, she remembered wanting to leave.

 

[ _ Can you help us? We’re… stuck here, and… we just wanna go home. _ ]

 

She also remembered the deal they made.

 

[ _ We have a  _ **_proposition_ ** _ for you. A deal-- a bargain, really. _ ]

 

She remembered their words, as they came out of her friend’s lips.

 

[ _It’s already over for Clarissa, she’s **gone**. We will pilot her through the rest of existence. You can’t change that._ ]

 

She remembered how malicious it was.

 

_[ **But** … if you agree to let us take her, to let her go, quietly and without a fuss… we won’t slaughter the rest of your friends._]

 

And, she remembered what she did.

 

[ _Take her, then_.]

 

She remembered how her stomach was sick, how she regretted what she did the moment it happened. How they praised her for it.

 

[ _You know, it’s not often that we meet someone your age that’s as… **mature** as you are, Alex._ ]

 

What would drive a girl to do this? To control the fate of someone else’s life, and bargain away their very soul. Was it greed? Envy? Hatred? No. It was sadness.

 

See, Clarissa blamed Alex. She blamed Alex for her own brother’s death.

 

[ _ **This one** convinced him to take her swimming for the last **God knows what** , and he drowned!_]

 

Alex had gotten that for a year. Pure blame.

 

[ _Michael is dead because of her!_ ]

 

The worst part, is that Alex agreed with her. She blamed herself, too. But that was a deep, and hidden flaw. No one else could see that part of her, so she fought for dignity.

 

[ _That doesn’t make it my fault! **Anyone** could have been there-- **anyone** \--then they would have watched him die!_]

 

She fought back as hard she could, her voice breaking and cracking. Not because she cried, not because of the memories. But because she knew she was lying. She knew she had killed her brother.

 

For a while, she thought of that night non-stop. When she was at school, when she was going to sleep, when she _was_ asleep. But over time, the memories got fuzzier and fuzzier. Until only a few remained.

 

That was for the best, really.

 

Alex sat alone in her apartment, breathing the taste and smell of must. It was early morning, but the dark curtains over the windows made it feel like the middle of the night. It was odd that today, of all days, she remembered what happened on that island. As it was the exact same day it happened, only 2 years afterwards.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a coincidence. Maybe the ghosts still had some hold on her, and they were bending her mind against her will. That would explain the blackouts she’d been having since the incident. Especially after she moved out and got her own place.

 

But it was not time to dwell. Alex stood, and put on the red jacket that still fit her, Michael’s jacket, then she headed out the door. Off to do something that not even she knew yet.


End file.
